


Let the music move you

by WriterOfFates



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/pseuds/WriterOfFates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics written with certain songs in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Dick/Tim

[First Date by Blink-182](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVy9Lgpg1m8)

 

Dick tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, fidgeting in his seat. He shifted to look in the rear view mirror to check his hair for the umpteenth time and then sat back and sighed, turning the radio up even louder to try and focus on that instead of his nervousness. He was early, he knew, but he hadn’t wanted to be late and he figured it he had stayed in his apartment for any longer he would have gotten a call from someone needing Nightwing’s assistance and then he’d never make it on time. He had to be on time, tonight more so than most other nights.

He tugged at his shirt, a baby blue button up, one of the few he owned without any stains and sighed, letting his forehead fall forward onto the wheel. It made a short beep and he jumped out of his skin. Dick scrambled out of the car, feeling uncharacteristically graceless and started towards the apartment complex’s entrance. He hit the correct buzzer and waited, still fidgeting, feeling as if his collar was too tight.

“I’ll be down in a second,” a voice said through the speaker in the wall, “just hold on.”

Dick swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to remember if he always felt this nervous on first dates. Soon he heard the elevator ding and he swung around as the doors opened. Tim smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Hey…” Dick stared, the lump loosening a bit as Tim walked towards him.

“We ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Tim frowned at the short answer but followed as Dick turned and headed back towards the door. He trotted to catch up, his hand brushing against Dick’s as they step outside. Dick’s cheeks went a bit redder and he tried to nonchalantly hook his pinky with Tim’s. Tim laughed and took his hand, squeezing it. They reached the car and Dick opened the door with a flourish. Tim slid inside as Dick ran over to the driver’s side.

Dick fumbled with getting his key into the ignition, very aware of who was in his passenger’s seat and when he finally got the car started, the radio began blasting.

They both jumped and Dick quickly turned it down. “Sorry, forgot I’d had it on before…”

“It’s okay… that’s… Blink-182, wow haven’t really listened to that since my hair gel days.” Tim grinned and tapped his fingers against his leg to the beat. “First Date, huh… Fitting.” He turned that grin towards Dick and Dick tried not to think about how corny it was that Tim’s smile really did make him melt inside.


	2. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay/Dick

[All of Me by John Legend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg&feature=kp)

 

Jason panted as he stared up at the crumbling ceiling. He heard the bed creak as his lover shifted and cuddled into his side. Dick’s hand slid over Jay’s chest, lifting and falling with Jay’s short breaths. Jay scowled as he turned his head and watched a small smile spread across Dick’s face. Jay felt as if his word was spinning and felt a spark of agitation that the older man simply looked like he’d woken from a long and languid nap.

Dick raised his head to look back at Jay, tilting his head when he saw the way Jay’s mouth tightened. “What’s going on in that beautiful mind?”

Jay flushed a bit and looked back up at the ceiling. Dick frowned and sat up, leaning over the larger man. “Little Wing? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? You’re alright, ri-” Dick squeaked as he suddenly was pinned down against the mattress, Jay straddling him and glaring down at him.

“How is it you’re not even out of breath and I’m panting like I ran a marathon?” Jason growled.

Dick blinked and then began laughing. The sound seemed to wind its way like smoke around Jay, making him shiver and causing his heart to pound even harder. “That’s what you’re grumpy about?” Jay herumphed and climbed off of Dick, thudding back down to the mattress and rolling away to face the wall. Dick sat up again and shook Jay’s shoulder, tugging at him. When he couldn’t get the man to shift, he simply stretched out against Jay’s back, draping an arm and a leg over him. “Hey, Jay…” Dick nuzzled the back of Jay’s neck before kissing it lightly. “You make me feel like my head’s under water.” Jay felt himself loosening up, leaning back into the lean muscle of the man behind him. “But I’ve got a better lung capacity. After all, I didn’t spend years filling my chest with cigarette smoke.”

Jason twitched and scowled, elbowing Dick softly. Dick laughed at that, pinching Jay’s side. Jay wouldn’t allow the indignity of a squeak to leave him but he did make a strangled sound and try to squirm away.

“You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind,” Dick mumbles.

“What was that?” Jay tried to sound offended but let himself get rolled over onto his other side. Dick snuggled in close to him and pressed his nose against Jay’s. He began hugging a song and Jay frowned harder, trying to figure it out. Dick laughed and lifted his hands to smooth out the lines in Jay’s forehead as he began to whisper-sing, “ _'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections_.” Jay stared into Dick’s bright blue eyes, saw the way his own teal eyes were reflected there; saw the way the skin around Dick’s crinkled as he smiled and couldn’t help but smile back.

Dick strokes Jay’s cheek, “ _Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I’m winning, ‘cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you…_ ” Dick trailed off as Jay’s arms twined around him and crushed him against the larger chest. He snuggled his face into Jay’s shoulder and held him just as tight, smiling as he rubbed his hand against that broad back.

“I love you, Jason Peter Todd. Believe me. You take my breath away.”


	3. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay/Dick  
> This one was inspired by a dance routine that had the song Halo dubbed over the video.

[Halo by Beyonce played over Por Vos Muero choreographed by Nacho Duato](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=SIGq5yNztxo)

 

Jay groaned and rolled over, his hand falling onto an empty pillow. He frowned and pried his eyes open to see himself in an empty bed, the covers thrown every which way. He sat up and groaned again as a bright ray of sunlight filtered through the curtains and directly into his eyes. He stretched, loving the feeling of his skin complaining where blunt nails had dug in the night before.

He yawned and swung his legs out of bed, kicking his jeans from where he’d tossed them down and snagging his boxers, stepping into them as he headed towards the bedroom door. He heard music coming from the kitchen and headed for it, stopping short as he came to the doorway.

An angel danced in front of the stove.

He blinked and rubbed at his eyes to get the sleep out of them and then smiled.

Dick slowly spun in a pirouette as “Halo” played on the radio. He stretched out his leg and flipped one of the pancakes up into the air, catching it in the pan. He set it back down one the burner and then bent, doing a slow cartwheel towards the coffee maker, balancing on the ball of his foot as he poured himself a cup and then added so much sugar Jason wanted to gag just thinking about it.

Dick takes a sip and sets the cup down, artfully spinning as he softly sings the chorus, “ _Everywhere I’m looking now, I’m surrounded by your embrace._ ”

Jason slowly walks up behind him, placing his hands on Dick’s hips, lifting his easily. Dick yelps softly in surprise, losing his place in the song, but Jason continues, his voice nowhere near as clear as Dick’s, rough from years of smoking, “ _You know you’re my saving grace. You’re everything I need and more, it’s written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo, pray it won’t fade away_.”

Jay sets Dick and he turns to face him, the older man slipping his arms around the younger’s chest and splaying his hands over his back. Jay smiles as he feels Dick’s face nuzzle against his chest and wraps his own arms around the lean waist of his boyfriend. The two of them sway together as the song slowly comes to an end and the pancake burns in the pan, neither of them caring for the moment, simply happy to be in the other’s arms.


End file.
